


Mall Madness

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Public Sex(sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny takes Steve to the mall for some new clothes and the boys get a little daring in the dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mall Madness

You want me to do what ?” 

" Come on Danny, you, heard me."  
  
“ Yeah but I don’t believe it. Since when does Steven J. McGarrett want to step foot in a shopping mall?” 

“I don’t want to, Danny-I hate the place… it’s just that I-“

“ Wait a minute – what’s that look on your face? “ For a split second he’s worried, “ Did you get hurt again and you’re not telling me about it ? “ 

“ No! “ 

Worry is replaced by amused curiosity. “ Then why the face ?”

“Would you quit making this so difficult.  I just want to get some new clothes- is that a crime ? “ 

“ You want to get some new clothes ? No, last I checked that wasn’t a crime. What kind of clothes are we talking about ? “ 

“ I don’t know, something different than what I always wear…., “ then he reluctantly admits his motivation, “something you won’t give me grief about.” 

Does he know what that whole thing – what he said and how he looked and sounded just did to him?

Not only does lil’ danny snap to attention, his heart goes into immediate meltdown mode,  “ That’s very sweet of you . Hey look,  I’m sorry , babe, I’ll be glad to go with you . Rachel’s got Gracie this weekend – how about we go first thing Saturday morning ? “ 

The guy honestly looks like he’s been offered the next available appointment for a root canal. “ How about a little later in the day - I want to get in a swim and a run, first . “ 

It’s hard not to laugh but Danny manages, “ Okay , Steven, this Saturday, sometime after you’ve pumped out enough endorphins to calm your nerves you come find me and we’ll go on a little retail adventure, how’s that sound? “ 

“ That sounds…, good.” 

 _Good’, as in I think I’d prefer to kill myself._

  
_________~________

It ‘s two in the afternoon when Steve finally pads out on the lanai where Danny’s reading an incredibly good J. Rider novel whose main character, he realizes a few pages in reminds him a lot of Steve. He looks up when Steve stops next to his chair and just stands there, “So – you ready to get going?” he asks.

The goof actually tries to delay a little longer. “ In a few minutes, I just want to ….get the kitchen cleaned up,”

“ The kitchen is cleaned up as is the entire house McGarrett. Now come on , get that incredible ass of yours in gear and let’s go. “ 

Steve nods but then looks out longingly over the water as he chews on his lower lip. 

“ Oh for Christ sakes, it won’t be that bad- I might even buy you a Cinnabon when we’re done.” 

“ What’s that ?” 

“ You really don’t get out much do you ?” 

_______________~_______________

  
It’s entertaining as hell watching women in the mall watch Steve. A less confident man might have felt threatened but Danny just feels sorry for the swelling ranks of females of all ages who clearly would like nothing better than to be in his , yes, he agrees, very lucky shoes. 

“ Do you have any idea how many chicks are giving you the come hither look ?” 

“ Danny can we just focus on the mission ?” 

“ The mission ? “ 

“ You know what I mean .” 

“ Yes I do , and you’re in luck – here’s the store I was telling you about.” 

“ Banana Republic ?” Steve reads the sign then peeks in the doorway, “ Danny this is a woman’s store.” 

“ No it’s not ,genius, your stuff is on the other side, come on you’re blocking the door.” 

Cute Girl number fifty something smiles coyly at Steve as she slips past him and Danny shakes his head with a bemused smile. “ Come on heartbreaker- let’s get this over with. “ He leads the way into the men’s section and stops at the first mannequin , “ Now listen up, here's a trick Rachel taught me – always check out the mannequins for what looks good with what instead of trying to figure it out yourself. This combo, for instance, “ pointing at the button down blue shirt and chino pants on the model, looks nice, am I right ?”

“ Yeah I guess. “ Steve looks like every inch of his body is itching. 

“ Don’t be too enthusiastic there , buddy.” 

“ It’s fine Danny can we just grab some things and stop standing here?” 

“ Whoa- you really don’t like shopping do you ?” 

“ Please Danny.” 

“ Okay sweetheart, here, you find your size in the shirts I’ll look for the pants- 32-34, right ?” 

“ Yeah I think that’s right.” 

They find what they’re looking for and head off for the next mannequin whose outfit Steve flatly rejects in about a nanosecond, “ I don’t do pink Danny. “ 

“ Fine. come on there’s something over there that looks testosterone-y enough even for you. “ 

The next mannequin is dressed in striped long sleeve shirt and tailored slate grey slacks , “ Now that, Steven, would look amazing on you .” He says it in a low husk and cups a hand on Steve’s perfect butt cheek to accentuate his point. It earns him a irritated slap but there’s a half smile working it’s way onto his partner’s face . 

“ You think so?” 

“ I know so , come on grab your size and let's try this stuff on. “   
________~________

The girl who opens a dressing room for them gives Steve a wistful glance and Danny chuckles , “ Number fifty four “ under his breath . 

“ Would you stop it Danny , “ Steve’s already shucked off his t shirt . 

“ Whoa ! Do you even know when you’re taking off your shirt , I mean you just kind of exhale and it's off.” 

“ What ? I’m not supposed to take my shirt off” He’s already working on his belt and Danny takes a seat on the little wooden bench to enjoy the rest of the show . 

“ No go ahead- strip down for action, I was just complimenting you on your efficiency- it’s probably something you had to learn in the Navy , the get naked in under five seconds drill.” 

“You , once again, are making no sense.” Steve’s standing there in a pair of white boxer briefs , his gorgeous equipment not eight inches from Danny’s face. 

“ And there’s a good reason for that Commander Packed to Go, ” He can’t help reaching over and patting the front panel of Steve’s boxers , “ you’re doing a number on my head with this thing .”

“ Stop it Danny !” he hisses , eyes wide and scowling like a schoolteacher.

“ I’m sorry , What do you expect when you park that treasure chest up in front of my face like that ?” 

He’s stepping into the grey pants , balancing on one leg and then the other and nearly bumping into the wall of the not all that spacious cubicle , muttering “ I mean it Danny , behave or you’re out of here,” 

“ Yes sir commander , sir “ after a mock salute he keeps his hands out of trouble by getting the shirt off the hanger for Steve, “ Here put this on so lil’Danno can settle back down . 

“ Remind me never to let you come in a dressing room with me again,” 

“ Yeah right , like you could manage this on your own. Turn around let me see that ,” Danny’s eyes widen and he hold his breath for a second, “ Damn you look hot .” 

“ Hot ? I look hot ?” There’s no hiding the fact that the man is pleased.

“ You heard me, come’here.” Danny tugs him closer so he’s standing right in front of him and plays with the waistband like he’s checking the fit which he is until his fingers suddenly veer off course and start to massage an impressive bulge a little lower. He really doesn’t mean to be incorrigible – it’s just that having his own personal drop dead gorgeous GQ model six inches away is robbing him of rational thought. 

“ Stop it !” Steve hisses, reaching to swat him again but catching himself and biting back a moan because Danny suddenly make him feel so good he momentarily loses his head. 

Instead of regaining it,  he closes his eyes and gasps because damn if the detective from New Jersey isn’t incredibly talented. In less than a second Danny’s got the zipper down and is working Steve’s eager dick out of his boxers. “ I think the grey looks good but you should try on the khaki with that shirt too, what do you think?” As he keeps up the believable dressing room chatter so that no one will suspect he’s doing what he’s doing , Danny reverently strokes his quickly swelling erection. “ Steve?” He looks and grins to let Steve know it’s his turn to do some talking. The way he licks his lips tells him he’ll make it worth his while.

“ Oh I don’t …know.” 

Danny takes him deftly in his mouth , swallowing nearly all of him in skilled silence.

“ I think the ….bl…ue…. shirt goes a lot be…..better with……the ,” he gasps under his breath,” oh God, “ then says louder, “ khaki... pants.” 

“Hmmmm, “ Danny hums with his mouth full then pulls back “ You might have a point there,” His thumb smooths over Steve’s glans while his other hand pumps his shaft, “ Go ahead and try them on though before you take that shirt off.” 

Steve’s back in his mouth the instant Danny opens it . A second later he’s biting on his knuckle and squeezing his eyes shut . Danny has never given him a better blow job.  He takes virtually all of him in his throat and then slowly lets him back out until just the head of his penis is in his mouth. Then, like it’s the most delicious lollypop ever he sucks and licks his knob until it’s rock hard. 

It’s been quiet too long and they both know it . Superhuman skills , make that beyond super are the only way to explain Steve’s ability to speak. “ I….think….they ….look…..g…good. Maybe you were ……right .” His knuckle goes back in his mouth because just then he's just about to cum . The sight of himself buried to the hilt in Danny’s amazing mouth , thrusting and pumping into his throat nearly makes him lose his footing . Danny releases him  with a kiss,grabs his tee shirt off the floor and holds it under his dick while he proceeds to pumps the most incredible orgasm out of him. It takes all Steve has not to moan out loud-  it feels that fantastic.. “ Of course I was right , Stephen…..I’m always right .  Now hurry up and try on the khaki’s and let’s get out of here , “ he gives Steve’s dick one last squeeze,” I’m getting hungry. “ 

_______~~~~~________

They buy everything Steve took in, telling the clerk that he loves the light blue shirt so much he’s wearing it home. She doesn’t even bat an eye. Just in case they smell like sex Danny sprays them both with a bottle of men’s cologne that’s conveniently sitting on the counter. Once they’re out in the mall he has to steer Steve with a firm hand on the small of his back, it’s like the poor guy has had a mini stroke. His expression is dreamy and distant and Danny knows all he wants to do is curl up and drift off into his customary post climax nap, but, he has a different idea. 

He really wasn’t kidding. Not out on the lanai and not in the dressing room. 

“Cinnabon ? Why are we-“

“Shhh. Just stand there and be quiet, Steven.” 

He gives Danny a hurt little frown, shifting his hips because his junk is still a little too big for the compartment it’s in . Good thing his new un-tucked shirttail covers the fact. Soon they’re sitting at one of the little round tables and both Danny’s hands are busy ; one feeding small pieces of Cinnabon to Steve and one doing the same for himself. Steve continues in mini stroke mode -obediently opening his mouth for each piece and chewing it carefully. His eyes are still out of focus and he looks like he just might lay his head down on the table after he eats. When Danny holds a carton of milk toward him, though, he does take it and drink eagerly. Finally the infusion of glucose and passage of time work their wonders and he checks back in. 

“You know what Danny?” 

“ What Steven?” 

“ I think I’m starting to like shopping. “ 

Nearly spitting out his milk, “ Is that a fact ?”


End file.
